My Friend, My Enemy
by Tomo-sama
Summary: A girl from Sango's past joins up with the group and gets a little too close to Inuyasha. When Naraku attacks leaving her and Kagome injured, can they pull together to survive or will they die trying. RR please
1. Default Chapter

**My friend, My Enemy **

By Tomo-Sama

**Chapter 1 **

_The smoky air burned her eyes and lungs, all around her the cries of the terrified and dying nearly drowned out the hideous screams of the Oni and Youkai that attacked the village she grew up in. She leaned against the side of a burning hut, her black shoulder length hair damp with sweat and blood clung to her head getting in the way and making it harder to see. _

_"Izumi" someone yelled through the clamour, the girl looked up, violet eyes locked on the form of a man running towards her. The man was one of the elders in the village his old __demon exterminator armor was torn in many places. "Look lively girl" he yelled, running head long into a large snake demon with a no-dachi. Izumi shook her head hard, snapping out of her daze. "__Keiji-sama she gasped, griping her Katana she when for the demon's belly. The snake hissed and flung its spike lined tail toward the two exterminators. Izumi quickly dived to the ground but old Keiji had not been fast enough._

_The tail impaled the poor man sending him flying to the ground. His blood spilled over Izumi's dark green and black armor. Jumping up from the dirt Izumi let out a wordless snarl and lunged at the demon. She smirked when she felt the blade hit flesh, the snake let out a gurgled scream and lashed out with its tail again. Blocking the attack Izumi jumped back and flung a couple of her Shuriken she kept hidden. The snake dodged and rammed head first into the girl sending her flying into a wall. Izumi groaned the heat was affecting her worse then she first thought. _

_Thinking the battle won the snake lunged at her mouth open. 'NO' Izumi yelled in her head 'I won't die here' lifting her katana just in time for the snake to impale itself on the blade. One of its fangs prised her leg when the body fell on her. She let out a scream which quickly turned into a cough. She had to get out of the village. Slowly she pushed the dead snake off her and crawled across the ground. _

_It was growing quiet, as the demons finished off the last of the helpless villagers and went looking for the accursed jewel shard. Slowly she crawled to the wall that surrounded her village. Taking up the biggest rock she could find she hacked away at the wall until the wood gave away and she was able to make it to the safety of the forest and collapsed. _

Opening her eyes Izumi sat up, that dream again she thought. The attack had been a couple of long months ago and she had been plagued with these nightmares. Izumi glanced up at the sky noticing the sun had just rose, standing she brush out the wrinkles in she brown/gold Kimono that hid her Exterminator armor before she put out the small fire she lit the night before.

Izumi had been on her own traveling from village to village, killing demons here and there for money. She tired to settle down and start a new life but couldn't the pain in her heart and lust for revenge kept her going, she lived for the hunt now and thirsted for demon blood. Sliding her katana into her obi she started down a path that lead east.

Izumi's mind wander back down memory lane like it always did after reliving her personal nightmare. She remembered all the faces of her past, family and other villagers, Keiji her teacher and her best friend Sango. Izumi often wondered about her, she and Sango had grown up together and she missed her. If anything good had come from that awful night it was that Sango wasn't in the village at the time and for that she thanked the gods.

As the morning became day, Izumi came upon and small village. A grin spread across her face she could use a bath if the village had an inn.

Keade left her hut and hobbled over to her herb garden; Kagome soon popped out of the same hut and followed the old priestess. It was such a good day she didn't want to stay in besides Keade could teach her some new herbs. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder sucking on a lolli pop.

Kagome sat down next the Keade who began her lesson. Shippo watched for awhile before pulling the candy out of his mouth "this is boring Kagome can't we do something fun" he protested loudly. Keade chuckle a little and Kagome turned to face the fox "why don't you go find one of the others to play with then" she said "I gotta learn this while I have the change."

"Why is this so important anyway" Shippo muttered popping the lolli back in his mouth. "It helps when Inuyasha decides that it would be much more affective to run into an enemy's attack then avoiding it." She answers getting a laugh from the fox, A laugh that was cut short when he noticed a strange woman walking towards them.

Izumi eyes scanned the village for anyone she could ask about an inn. Her eyes fell upon a group of people in a garden. An old woman who looked to be a priestess, a child and a young girl in a really short Kimono, of you could call it that. As she got closer the child darted away behind the young girl, smiling she bowed respectfully. "Excuse me but does your village have an inn"

Keade was about to answer when a loud slap cut through the quiet followed by a yell. Miroku turned the corner with a grin on his face, holding one cheek that was stinging. "Lovely day isn't it ladies" he said as he past by. Kagome rolled her eyes at the monk and Izumi watch him with a smirk.

"Does that baka ever learn" Shippo said as he came out and took of after the monk. Izumi didn't noticed the fox demon go by, her heart stopped and her eyes widened twice there size at the girl who just turned the corner. "S-Sango" she said. Sango stared at Izumi, mouth moving wordlessly, finally she whispered the name of the person she thought was lost to her "Izumi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After three minutes of complete silence Kagome, who had been watched the exchange between the two girls, stepped up. "You know each other?" she asked quietly. That broke the spell that had fallen over them, ignoring Kagome's question Sango walked over to the still shocked Izumi and grasped her hands. "Is, is it really you….how….your alive". Izumi stared for a moment longer before throwing her arms around Sango.

"Sango I can't believe I found you, are the others in this village too!?" she yelled overjoyed. Sango's smiled fell at the mention of her father and the other demon exterminators. "That right you don't know" she said sadly. Izumi quickly sobered "what do you mean Sango?" she asked almost afraid of what the answer might be. Kagome chose this time to butt into the conversion "you don't know about Naraku?".

"Naraku?" Izumi asked and Kagome nodded, Sango grasped Izumi's hand "we have a lot to talk about" she said and begin to lead Izumi towards Keade's hut. Kagome sighed "wow another exterminator imagine how tough this must be for Sango and Izumi" she said.

"Yes, I'll say this day just got more interesting" the previously ignored Keade answered hobbling past Kagome.

Back in the hut Sango had just finished the story when Kagome entered and sat down. Izumi sat across from Sango, hands folded in her lap and her eyes down. "So this Naraku was responsible for everyone's death…for Keijisama's death" she said bitterly, suddenly she looked up "please let me join you, I won't let Naraku get away with hurting me or anyone I care about" she locked eyes with Sango then Kagome. Sango smiled "of course" she said "I was hoping you would". Izumi nodded, Kirara who was sitting quietly at the door walked up, her nose twitch at the familiar sent "Kirara" Izumi said noticing the two-tail "you're here too" Kirara mewed and Sango picked her up "Kirara seems to know you, Izumi you really are here".

"Yeah Sango…I missed you"

"I thought you died…but I didn't really even look for your body" Izumi placed a hand on Sango's shoulder "its ok I understand". Kagome stood and left the hut, Sango and Izumi needed some time alone and beside someone had to tell Inuyasha and that someone may as well be her.

The breeze rustled the leaves causing shadows to flicker and play on the ground. The day was perfect for napping and that was just what a curtain hanyou was doing, or more like trying to do. As if the gods themselves had painted a target on him Miroku followed by Shippo just had to stumbled upon the tree he was in. Now Shippo sat on his head chattering non-stop to Miroku who at the moment was hiding encase Sango had followed him. Inuyasha sat, arms crossed growling rather loudly at the kit 'I swear if that brat don't shut up and let me sleep I'll kill him' he thought angrily. Miroku noticing the evil look on his friend's face thought he better do something before one of them ended up getting there ass kicked. Luckly all the noise Shippo had been making lead Kagome right to them.

The future girl stepped out of the bushes just as Inuyasha was about to lose it. "Oh there you are you I've been looking for you" Inuyasha shook Shippo off his head and glanced at Kagome "whatever it is I didn't do it so leave me alone" Miroku caught the air-born Shippo and turned to leave before one of Kagome's and Inuyasha's famous fights started. "Kagome glared up at the grumpy hanyou before waving a hand at Miroku and Shippo "you stay this involves everyone".

"So what is it" Inuyasha said glaring back. Claming herself Kagome started "there's a new girl joining the group" holding up a hand to stop Inuyasha's reply she continued "she's a demon exterminator from Sango's village!" Miroku spook up "I thought everyone was killed".

"Guess not" Kagome answered with a shrug "so you see we have to let her join, it seems she and Sango were really close" she locked eyes with Inuyasha. "Well I have no problem with a friend of lady Sango's joining" Miroku said with a smile, Shippo looked up at Miroku "you just want another butt to touch" he said, Miroku sighed "you wound me Shippo".

"Yeah right, come on I wanna meet her" Shippo said. Inuyasha jumped down "As long as the wench can fight she can stay" he said starting off toward the village. Kagome caught up to him "her **name **is Izumi and you **will **call her that" she said glaring.

"Keh"

"So" Izumi started "what kind of people do you travel with, like that girl in green, I'm sorry I didn't catch her name" Sango smiled "well that girl was Kagome and she is from the future".

"Future, Sango?" Izumi said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please you know I would never lie to you"

"Yes, I'm sorry its just hard to believe"

"I know…" a loud bang cut Sango off as Inuyasha stomped into the hut. Sango sweatdropped and pointed at him "and that Inuyasha". Izumi stared at him, well more like his ears. "So you're the girl huh" he said "what's your problem…will you blink already!" he yelled. Izumi, well, blinked and turned back to Sango "is he a demon".

"Hanyou actually" Sango answered. Izumi stood and walked toward him "neat" she said tugging lightly on an ear "never met one before".

"Hey leggo the ear Wench" Inuyasha yelled just as Kagome, Miroku and Shippo entered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "be nice!" Inuyasha glared back at Kagome "whatever, be ready to leave tomorrow at sun rise" he barked back before leaving the hut.

"So much for our break" Shippo sighed. "Friendly isn't he" Izumi said watching the hanyou leave. "Well you'll get used to him" Miroku said poping up beside Izumi, grasping her hand he said "I for one am happy to meet you lady Izumi, I'm Miroku" Izumi smile "nice to meet you….ahhhh PERVERT" Izumi's hand slammed down on the monk knocking him off his feet. Sango saw red "MIROKU" she yelled

"Now, now Sango my hand just slipped that's all" Sango only response was to grab Hiraikotsu. "Sango…sweety" Miroku tried backing up. "Run" was all Sango said and run Miroku did. Kagome sighed and pointed to Shippo "and that Shippo the fox demon he's that last of the group". Izumi looked down "hello". Shippo waved at her, "well I think we better save Miroku before Sango kills him" Kagome said looking at Izmui. "uh ok" she answered following Kagome.

Outside she stopped Kagome "Inuyasha said something about leaving, are we going after Naraku?" Kagome nodded "and go after jewel shards".

"Yeah Sango mentioned them, how did the jewel break?"

"Well I kinda shot it with an arrow" Kagome said timidly

"Oh" she answer wide eyed. Kagome grinned a little and left to find the feuding couple. Izumi stayed behind. "Weird people I've found myself with" she said to herself. Looking about the village her eyes locked upon the form of Inuyasha going down a dirt path into the forest. "hanyou huh" she said before following him.


End file.
